The Menagerie
by pennyinlv
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Being Human Series 3. Here Mitchell chooses a different path while standing on that beach after staking Herrick. On that path he discovers a different way to live.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell stood in the great room of the mansion. His mind racing. Was he really going to do this!? His journey here began on a beach.

The essence of Herrick was still floating in the Volvo. Finally at peace with his maker he stood at the edge of the water and basked in the warmth of the early morning sun. What now. He'd made such a mess of everything. Should he return to George and Annie? Could he? Would they really welcome him back in? No. As he told Herrick - would they really be sitting around watching The Real Hustle sharing a pizza now that they understood what a monster he was. No. That life was over. Like so many times in the last hundred years he would start over. Only this time he would do it alone. No Herrick. No vampire community.

So he walked.

He didn't care where he was going. He needed to think and walking helped. There were a few stops along the way. Having been Herrick's second for so many years he knew where to find stashes of cash and new identification. It was the vampire way - to take care of their own. Sometimes he traveled by coach or short hops on a plane but never by train. He couldn't bear it…not yet..too soon. Then one day as he stood in Heathrow staring at the departing flights board he saw it - New York. Well, now there was a place you could get lost in. So the next thing he knew he was boarding a flight for JFK.

As he settled into his seat Mitchell noticed her. It was her smell that he noticed first. Not a perfume, more of a scent all her own. Her straight dark brown hair hung mid way down her back. Smooth and glossy in the way that looked carefree and casual but really took a great deal of time and effort to achieve. She was dressed in a loose fitting emerald green cashmere sweater that was cut in a deep V showing the lacy black camisole that she was wearing underneath it. Her dark blue jeans were tucked into knee high black leather boots. Mitchell looked at the empty aisle seat next to him wondering if by some twist of fate she would soon be filling it. He was traveling business class so that would mean that they would have at least six hours completely to themselves. If you could really be completely alone on a plane.

He saw her looking at the seat numbers and suddenly he noticed that she was looking directly at him. As their eyes met her full lips curved up into an easy smile. She stopped right in front of him cocking her head slightly to the right.

"It looks like we'll be keeping each other company for a few hours", she said. "You don't snore do you"?

Mitchell laughed. "Only when I'm really tired" he replied. "Thankfully for you I've gotten a lot of sleep lately".

She stashed her purse under the seat and placed her other bag in the overhead before easing down into the seat next to him. "I'm Laura", she told him as she settled in.

He noticed that her eyes were the same emerald green as her sweater. That scent billowed up around her and Mitchell closed his eyes and took it in. It was intoxicating. A mix of vanilla, amber and fresh grass. She was human, he was sure of that but there was something… just beneath the surface of that scent..

He realized that she was staring at him. "Oh sorry… I'm Mitchell".

Laura looked at him. An amused look on her face. "I'd heard that you preferred Mitchell to John". Her head tilting off to the right again. "Why is that?"

Panic struck him as he realized that they were taxiing down the runway and he was trapped.

She gently touched his arm. "Don't panic I just want to talk to you", her voice lowering to a whisper. "I figured this would be best way to get you to listen."

Anger flared up in Mitchell's eyes. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want", he hissed at her. Suddenly he realized that the mysterious smell under that heavenly scent was vampire.

"I belong to a group that helps people like you" she explained. "We've been watching you for a while now. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you before…the train."

Mitchell's eyes flashed black. "You're human but you smell like a vampire". "Why?"

"Please Mitchell all I ask is for you to listen to me. Hear what I have to say and if when we get to New York you aren't interested we go in separate directions and you will never hear from us again."

"Please",she implored.

"If you know what I am and you've been around my kind you know I could kill you right now".

"Yes, I know", she replied "But just how would you explain that to the attendant?"

"Start talking", he growled at her.

Laura relaxed slightly and gently smiled at him. "Ok let me start by telling you who I work for."

"There are a group of vampires who have figured out a way to co-exist with humans without killing. Unlike the sect that believes that they can completely abstain from drinking blood this group drinks regularly. The reason I smell like vampire Mitchell is because the vampire whose household I live in feeds from me regularly. Before you jump to conclusions I chose this arrangement. There are several of us who live there. We're his menagerie."

"Jaysus that's sick!", Mitchell spewed at her.

"He said you wouldn't understand", she replied. "It's not some twisted vampire ploy. We get some benefit from it too. He takes care of us. A lot of us were lost, abused, discarded and before you get the wrong idea no sex is not part of the deal."

He looked at her. Disgust still lingering on his face. "So he gives you a place to live some food and you let him drink from you. Yeah…yeah that's brilliant!" "Well if you're looking for a new vampire to take care of you you've got the wrong one".

"Oh Mitchell we don't need you to take care of us", she answered sadness evident on her face. "We want to take care of you."

"This isn't something you just do", she continued "You will need to be trained by a master. It takes time to override your instinct and only take what you need. You will live within a household until you are safe. The master of the house will accept responsibility for the safety of those members of the menagerie who agree to feed you".

"So just one question", he asked "Why me. What do they want from me"?

"They believe you have potential and if properly trained you can become a valuable member of their collective. It's been almost 100 years since they have welcomed a new vampire into the fold."

She stopped and looked at him intently. "I'm confused. I thought you didn't want to kill anymore."

"I don't know what I want anymore", Mitchell answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura's heart was pounding so loudly that she was sure that he could hear it. Actually she knew he could hear it, he was a vampire after all.

She wasn't sure she would be able to convince him to listen to what she had to say. Jacob had told her it would be "challenging". She smiled gently to herself. Challenging. Yeah, that was an understatement. She silently patted herself on the back for choosing to approach him on the plane. Considering his reaction she was sure he would have immediately walked away otherwise.

She hadn't been prepared for just how strongly he had reacted or how strongly she had reacted to him. They had told her everything they could about him…or had they? He was beautiful. They had told her as much but of course it wasn't like they could show her pictures. Mina's sketch was the best they had and Laura was convinced that Mina's infatuation with Mitchell had been why the sketch was so mesmerizing. Now she knew that it hadn't been embellished at all…he really was mesmerizing. The accent certainly didn't hurt either. She'd always had a weakness for a good Irish accent.

"Well?"

She was startled back to reality by his question.

"You were going to tell me how you came to be a vampire's larder." His sarcasm letting her know that she still had a long way to go in convincing him.

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

She settled back into the seat and turned toward him. Her long hair slid down the front of her left shoulder covering the side of her face. As her eyes raised and she met his gaze she gingerly reached up to tuck it neatly behind her ear. It was her tell and she silently kicked herself for showing it. She could not let him know just how nervous she was or this would never work.

"Do you like books Mitchell?"

"What?"

"Do you like books? Because books are what saved my life."

He stared at her. "Jaysus. You're feckin mad. Well that explains a lot."

She chuckled softly. "No. I'm not mad."

Suddenly she realized just how crazy that had sounded and it made her giggle even more. She put her hand over her mouth to suppress the laughter that threatened to explode.

"Ok maybe that did sound a little crazy. Sorry." Her nervous laughter was getting the best of her as she took in just how crazy she sounded and she gently put her hand on his forearm. Oh crap! She couldn't stop. She sounded like a giddy 12 year old. Shit!

"Sorry! I met him in a library! That's what I meant!" both hands over her mouth now, tears streaming down her cheeks. The other passengers were starting to look around to see what was so hysterical.

He continued to stare at her but she could see him trying hard to suppress the smile that threatened to break out. Finally he couldn't suppress it any longer and he began to chuckle.

"Seriously? A library?!", Mitchell now joining her little giggle fit.

"I've picked up women in a lot of places but never a library." Both of them now laughing…well… quite madly.

After a few concerned looks from the other passengers and more than one attendant they both recovered enough to speak. The tension that had been between them seemed to have evaporated. It was Mitchell that finally broke the silence.

"Well if you're some sort of vampire assassin you are the worst one ever." He smiled gently at her. "Alright tell me this story about meeting your vampire in a library."

Laura finally relaxed. She thought she had blown it for sure. Now it appeared that by being so "human" she had put him at ease enough for him to listen. So much for her grand plan of appearing all sophisticated and worldly.

"Ok let me start by telling you how I ended up in the library"

Over the next hour Laura told him her story. How she had come to New York City to escape the small town where she grew up. How after struggling for a few years she found herself homeless and barely able to feed herself. The one place she felt safe - The Library.

"So that was where he found me".

"Let me get this straight. You used to go into the library and then hide in the shelves when they closed?"

"Yup. It's harder than it seems. With the security cameras and guards you have to be pretty sneaky."

He was genuinely smiling at her now. "So what was he a guard or a librarian or something?"

"No. He was a benefactor. They have special access to the library", she explained. "I didn't know he would be there. I thought I'd found a secret cubby hole. Fortunately for me he had an interest in ancient documents and homeless waifs who hide in libraries."

She sensed a change in his mood. "He's not like that Mitchell."

"Yeah, well he's a vampire isn't he." Mitchell looked at her. His expression once again cynical and judgmental.

"I know it's hard for you to understand but he's actually quite kind and gentle. Let me finish my story."

_**1981 New York City Public Library**_

_She was totally engrossed in a book about how linguist[s] were learning dead languages. As she reached for her notebook she felt his presence. Like a mouse that realizes that it has been spotted she froze. Her eyes darting around the room to find an escape._

_"It's alright little one, don't be afraid." His voice was soft. It had a slight accent and a timbre that suggested he possessed great power and was accustom to people obeying him. Slowly she turned her head to look at him. He stood just under six foot tall with a build that was lean but muscular. His slightly graying dark hair closely cropped to his head. His eyes were a pale blue and they smiled as he spoke. "What are you doing hiding down here, Poppet?"_

_"I don't have anywhere to go and it's safe here." She heard herself telling him and wondering why she was telling him the truth._

_"You seem quite interested in ancient languages." He said, his long well manicured fingers pointing at the books she had been reading. "Not the usual fare."_

_His interest in what she was reading strangely making her slightly embarrassed. People had always thought she was odd for preferring ancient history and languages to romance novels._

_He chuckled lightly. "Don't be shy. It's quite refreshing actually."_

_She relaxed a little and and smiled slightly._

_"There now. That's better." He stepped closer and slowly squatted down to look her in the eyes. "How about we get you out of here. Get you some food and get you cleaned up?"_

_Panic rushed in as she took in his words and realized how stupidly she had allowed him to get within grabbing distance. Before she could even flinch he had her by the arms._

_"Easy…easy. I'm not going to hurt you. The offer is genuine." Slowly he took his right hand off her arm and reached inside his jacket. He withdrew a billfold, never taking his eyes from hers._

_"I'm going to give you two things. The first is enough money for you to get a room and food. The second is a business card." He continued. "On it you will find my private number. I would be very interested in hearing your story and perhaps we could make an arrangement."_

_Suddenly she found her voice. "Really and just what kind of arrangement would that be?"_

_"Nothing like the one you are thinking about." He smiled broadly at her. He nodded toward the books she had been reading. "I recognize talent when I see it. Those are graduate level books and not ones that the average person reads for pleasure."_

_She blushed slightly. Thinking perhaps she had been a little hasty in her judgment of him._

_"You say you feel safe here. My guess is not just because you are less likely to be accosted. I think the books make you feel safe." He stopped seemly waiting for her to acknowledge the statement._

_She slowly nodded and relaxed under his grip. In response he took his other hand off her arm. "There now."_

_"Now where were we. It's not every day that one finds someone reading books on ancient texts and dead languages. At least not someone who is hiding in a library." This time they both smiled._

"So the arrangement was food and shelter for blood?" Mitchell asked.

"No," she replied. "It was food, shelter and a salary to take care of his personal collection of books, manuscripts, documents and ancient texts."

Mitchell looked at her. Confusion evident on his face. "I thought you said he feeds from you?"

"Oh, he does but that came much later. I was in his household for almost a year before I even knew what he really was and it was another three months after that before he fed from me."

"Why?"

"I got sick."

"Alright now I am thoroughly confused." Mitchell fell back into his seat. "What does your getting sick have to do with anything?"

Laura smiled knowingly at him. "There is so much that you don't know about being a vampire." She sipped at the cup of tea in front of her. "Vampire blood when given to a human who isn't close to death can have healing properties."

He stared at her. His jaw dropped in disbelief. "That's not true!"

"Why because Herrick never told you that?"

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me about being a vampire! You have no idea what your talking about! Just because some vampire has fed you stories about how wonderful vampires are! Well let me tell you little girl you know nothing about what monsters vampires are!" Mitchell slammed his empty can down on the tray table in front of him. Getting sharp looks from the attendant.

Laura turned and leaned into him. "I know exactly what kind of monsters vampire can be. You think he just told me sunny stories about how wonderful vampires are? Let me tell you something Mitchell, you're barely a speck in vampire history. He's over a thousand years old and he's seen far more chaos and destruction than you can even imagine. You think your little train car episode was so spectacular?! It was child's play compared to some of the things he's seen and experienced! The difference is that instead of wandering around feeling sorry for himself he's decided to do something positive with his very long life!"

Mitchell sat stunned at the ferocity of her response. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to him that way - especially a human.

"Shit!" She laid her head back into the seat and put her hand over her eyes.

After a few minutes she dropped her hand into her lap and dropped her head down. "I'm sorry. I'm really making a mess of this aren't I?" She turned to look at him. He was still staring at her.

Slowly he sighed and set back into his seat. "Why did they send you? The truth. No trying to convince me. I think we've definitely crossed that bridge. Just tell me why."

"Unlike most vampires you've been the worst of the worst and turned away from it. You tried to integrate back into the human world. Granted not exactly successfully but you tried. You feel Mitchell. That's what this group is. They believe they can co-exist in the human world and maybe even make a contribution. They believe you have that potential."

He sat silently for a long time. Taking it in. Then he turned to her. "Worst of the worst? You said I was barely a speck in vampire history."

"Yeah, well you pissed me off."

They looked at each other and slowly they both started to smile. Then he said, "I think we both need another drink. Whiskey this time and you're buying."


End file.
